THERAPY!
by Yami3333
Summary: The yamis and the hikaras are not getting along and each has a story to tell! THEY GET THERAPY! HA HA HA R
1. Default Chapter

THERAPY!  
  
Chapter One: Yugi/Yami  
  
/Yami to Hikara/  
//Hikara to Yami//  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS FIC  
  
NOTE: I made Yami a bad guy (NOTE II: He hung out with Bakura and Malik to much)  
  
NON-STORY MODE  
  
Councilor: So you have been told to come here by your grandfather? Am I right?  
  
Yugi: Y. *Changes into Yami*  
  
Yami: NO YUGI'S GRANDPA SENT US HERE!  
  
Yugi: //YAMI I WAS TALKING!//  
  
Yami: /SHUT UP!/  
  
Yugi: //WAAHHH!! *Cries*//  
  
Councilor: What just happened?  
  
Yami: My name is Yami and Yugi is the small kid I am his Yami  
  
Yugi: *Bursts free* Sorry for the interruption He has gotten a little well evil after hanging out with the other Yamis  
  
Councilor: O_O well. Tell. Me  
  
STORY MODE  
  
Yugi walked up the street. He was cold and it was wet. He was headed to a sleepover at Marik's. He arrived at the house and knocked. The door was answered by Malik. "WHERE IS YAMI!!" Yugi looked at him in shock. Then Malik shrank into Marik. Yugi breathed a sigh of relief. "Why was Malik out? This is for the hikaras only." Marik looked at him and laughed. "Malik was exercising." Yugi entered the house to find Ryo was already there. "Hey Ryo." "Hey Yugi is Yami giving you a hard time?" Yugi shook his head. "Not really except for the fact I let him do a math test for me." Ryo laughed. "Never let the Yamis do math they have hardly done anything in the last 5 thousand years!" Yugi laughed. Yami started to talk to him. /YUGI LET ME OUT!/ Yugi looked at his yami through the soul room. //Yami please shut up!// /YOU SHUT UP!/ //YAMI YOU PROMISED NOT TO SPEAK!// Yami's eyes opened wide. /SHUT THE HELL UP / Yami yelled. Yugi was no longer surprised by the swear word. //THIS IS MY NIGHT YOU PROMISED!// Yami shut up after that. But wanted to kill Yugi. "I wish I had learned that earlier." Yugi replied to Ryo's statement. Marik locked the door. "Why did you do that?" Yugi asked. Ryo answered. "In case our yamis try to take us over." Yugi was surprised that he never thought of that. He used to be able to lay back and let Yami take over but now Yami was evil and he could not stop him. Soon they started watching TV in the living room. They started arguing about what to watch. This is where the sleepover went all wrong! "Can we watch Barney?" Asked Yugi. "I want to see Poke'mon!" Said Ryo. Malik wanted to watch Disney's Aladdin. So they started arguing. But then the yamis decided to force their hikaras to let them out. Yami was the first. He saw a kitten outside the window and mind crushed it out of anger.  
  
"WHY SHOULD THE YAMIS WAIT WHILE THE ** HIKARAS ARE ALLOWED ALL THE FUN!" Yugi fought free and decided to hurt Yami to get back at him. He banged his head on the wall but turned into Yami each time he hit. Yami finally gained control. "STOP IT YOU ASS" He ran and turned on the water though this was the 290 degrees water. He stuck his hand under it but turned into Yugi before his hand hit the water. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!" Yugi ran upstairs and opened a window. He threw himself out of it and turned into Yami right as he hit the ground.  
  
"YUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Yugi and his yami were in serious trouble. Especially since Yami then ran to a car and used his shadow powers to open it. He then got in and started it. He drove it strait towards another car. He turned into Yugi who had the sense to jump out last second. BOOOOMM the two cars crashed just as Yugi jumped out. This was serious! Yami wanted him dead! /DIE ALREADY!/ Yugi stopped doing anything. He just sat there. He never imagined Yami would say this! But then he thought of how to get Yami arrested! He jumped into another car and started it. He let the car alarm go off. The owners ran outside one had a phone! Yugi peeled out of the driveway and started off down the road. It wasn't long before a police-car was in sight. He smiled and turned the car around. He went strait for the police car! He turned into Yami who didn't understand seat belts. He couldn't get free. "WHAT THE HELL!" The car hit the police car. BOOOM! The airbag deployed and Yami was stuck trying to get out of the car.  
  
"HOW DO YOU GET THE HELL OUT!" The policeman stands outside the door.  
  
"EXIT THE VECHICLE!" Yami shouted.  
  
"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR AND TELL ME THE HELL HOW!" The door opened and the policeman said. "OUT OF THE VECHICLE!" Yami tried but the seatbelt kept him in place. "Undo the seatbelt!" The policeman said. "I WOULD IF I KNEW THE HELL HOW!" The policeman reached over him and undid the seatbelt. Then when Yami stepped out he found the man put handcuffs on him.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" The policeman looked at him. "Takin' you in." Yami didn't think that was good.  
  
"MIND CRRRRUUUUUSSSSHHHH!!!!" Yami then mind crushes the guy. He finds Malik and Bakura have burned down the house! They were now torturing Tea who had come to give Ryo his notebook from school. When they got home Yugi who is innocent blurted out what had happened. That is when Grandpa sent him to get therapy.  
  
NON-STORY MODE  
  
Councilor: You almost got arrested but resisted?  
  
Yugi: That was Yami!  
  
Yami: *Bursts free* WERENT YOU LISTENING YOU ASS!  
  
Councilor: Ok that's it *dials 911*  
  
The end result is Yugi goes to jail and Yami is there too.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


	2. BAKURA!

THERAPY!  
  
Last time on therapy!! Yugi got arrested and Yami was with him so far this story happens at the  
trial HA HA HA!  
  
Chapter II Ryo/Bakura  
  
/Yami to Hikara/  
  
//Hikara to Yami//  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS FIC  
  
Two months after the trial.  
  
Counselor: Ok so your name is Ryo  
  
Bakura: *Bursts free* NO YOU DUMBASS IT IS BAKURA! BAKURA!!!  
  
Counselor: Not again! Let me guess there is one named Ryo and one named Bakura  
  
Bakura: HOW DID A DUMBASS LIKE YOU FIGURE THAT OUT!  
  
Counselor: A kid called Yugi Mutou and there was also a Yami Mutou!  
  
Bakura: Oh  
  
Ryo: *Bursts out while Bakura is shocked about getting the same counselor as Yugi did* You were the one who put him in jail?  
  
Counselor: His trial was sabotaged  
  
Ryo: That is his fault  
  
Counselor: Tell me  
  
STORY-MODE!  
  
Ryo had gone to Yugi's trial to stand up for him. Though Ryo who never stood up for himself didn't know the meaning of this.  
  
"Yugi Mutou please rise" The Judge said. Ryo got to his feet just as Yugi did too. Embarrassed he sat down. Yugi stood wide eyed at him. //DUMBASS// /Don't you know any other words?/ asked Ryo //YES YOU IDIOT!!// Ryo stayed in his seat until. "Ryo Bakura to the stand!" Ryo stood up and got on the stand. "Do you swear to tell the whole truth, nothing but the truth?" Ryo was about to answer but Bakura decided to have some fun. "NEVER MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" "You may step down" said the guard. "Are you not scared of me? Are you not trembeling with fright as we speak? LOOK AT MY HAIR YOU DAMN IDIOT!" Ryo took back over. "I'm so sorry!" He rushed the words out. Yugi was wide eyed with fear that Bakura would send him to jail so he could obtain the other millennium items. Bakura suddenly grabbed the Judge's mallet and hit the Judge on the head with it knocking him out. Then in a girly voice he said. "I am a girl" then he giggled just like a girl. Except it was an evil sounding giggle. The policemen took out their guns and one said. "ON THE GROUND NOW!" "MMMMIIIIINNNDDDDDD CCCCCCRRRRRUUUUUUSSSSHHHHHH!!!!!" Bakura mind crushed the police. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Yugi was horrified especially since his Yami got out of control at that moment. Yami jumped out of the prisoner stand and into the crowds who backed away.  
  
"boo" he said in a disappointed voice. All the people who heard it screamed and ran. He mind crushed the rest. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Yami turned to see Bakura with a flamethrower. "BURN BABY BURN!" He was burning the Judge's desk and the other desks too. Yami used his shadow powers to make a machine gun and ran outside. Bakura heard through the window. "GRAND THEFT AUTO TIME HA HA HA HA HA!" Bakura knew that Rockstar would probably be sued now. Bakura continued burning the court to a cinder then the left a bomb in it. When he got outside Ryo flung himself in and let Bakura be burned but Bakura liked it! But he also knew that Ryo had tried to do him in. He ran to Yami and said.  
  
"SHOOT ME! I WILL TURN INTO RYO!" Yami smiled. "OK!" He fired off random shots each one missing Ryo. Bakura came back and said. "YOU'RE A HORRIBLE SHOT YOU ASS!" Yami ran way with a new gun to be like the hero in GTA Vice City. Ryo ran in front of a policecar which hit Bakura. Bakura was now unconscious. Ryo got up happily and went to the arcade with Yugi leaving behind 10 blown up cars 31 broken windows and a lot of people dead. When they got there however Bakura broke free and slammed Ryo's hand into one of the machines where you roll the ball up the hill like part and it jumps into a circle.  
  
"OWWWWW!!! HELP ME GET ME OUT! PLEASE!!" Ryo suddenly turned into Bakura who realized his mistake. The Hikaras can force the Yamis out! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! GET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN MACHINE LET IT ROT! LET IT BURN!" Bakura then used his shadow powers to get free and grab another flamethrower. He made another when Yami ran up. He gave one to Yami and they burned down the arcade. Both were almost arrested until they Mind Crushed the policemen. Both Ryo and Yugi went home and blurted out what happened.  
  
NON-STORY-MODE!  
  
Counselor: So you burned down the arcade and the court?  
  
Ryo: Bakura did that I'm the one who blurted it out to my parents who were not at the court.  
  
Bakura: IF YOU WANT TO HEAR THE DAMN STORY AGAIN I WOULD BE HAPPY AS HELL TO TELL YOU!  
  
Counselor: No..thank you *Calls 9-1-1*  
  
The end result is Ryo is going to court and Bakura is going there too WHY IS IT AN ENDLESS CYCLE! Well it wouldn't be if they don't burn down the court. 


End file.
